Bajo la casita del árbol
by TwinAndTwin
Summary: Esto es lo que sucede cuando dos "amigos" escriben una canción acerca de su historia. Inspirado en josh y Hayley de Paramore


Bajo el enorme árbol que sostenía aquella casita de madera, y sobre el verde y bien cuidado césped, allí se encontraba recostada la pelirroja de ojos verdes, y el chico de cabello desordenado y profundos ojos color café.

Ella estaba tendida hacia la derecha y el chico para el lado contrario de manera que no estaban junto al otro. Ambos hablaban sin mirarse, estaban contemplando las hojas de los árboles. Esperaban que estar al aire libre les sirviera de inspiración para la letra de una nueva canción.

-¿tienes alguna idea? – preguntó Hayley

-la verdad no – contestó Josh mirando los árboles aún

-no hemos escrito nada… y estar al aire libre no ayuda mucho…

-esto es frustrante, jamás había tenido un bloqueo

-tampoco yo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un breve lapso de tiempo.

-¿en que piensas? – preguntó ella.

-en que el césped me da picazón… en la casita del árbol… y a ratos en Jenna

-alergia, la casita del árbol y tu esposa… no creo que sean buenas ideas para una canción

-tal vez podemos escribir sobre una casita del árbol, nadie ha escrito sobre eso…

-oh, ya lo imagino, nuestro próximo éxito "La casita del árbol"

-es un buen nombre.

Pasaron unos segundos y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿en que piensas tú? – le preguntó él

-¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos en esa casita? – preguntó ella mirando la construcción de madera sostenida por el árbol.

-claro, todas esas reglas escritas… fueron buenos tiempos

-si, yo los extraño

Hayley giró su cabeza unos centímetros para encontrarse con los ojos de Josh que la miraban. Ella volvió a reír y sus carcajadas contagiaron al chico.

-¿alguna idea? – preguntó ella

-¿Qué sientes? – interrogó él sin responder a su pregunta

-"_Gonna go on living like I never met you… and it'll feel wrong at first but I think I can forget you" –_ cantó Hayley

-"_Ignore the fact that we sleep no more than three feet apart… I feel you now; you're all around me, underneath me" –_ siguió Josh

-"_You're all around me, underneath me"_ – afirmó ella

-"_Well how was I to know that what we carved in stone would be so temporary?" _**– **preguntó él mirándola

-"_Well how was I to know, that my first crack at love, would not be the last__**, **__won't be the last" _– agregó, y así se iba formando la canción más sencilla pero más honesta que habían escrito.

-"_It's in the air now, bitter tears and broken hearts… we're teenagers, we count the years, we think we're smart but we're not, we don't know anything"_

Esa frase provocó nuevamente que Hayley dejara salir una musical y contagiosa risita. Josh observaba a su amiga mientras ella reía de sus palabras, pero él sabía que le parecía gracioso solo porque eran verdad.

-"_Teenagers, we don't know anything" _– afirmó ella aún entre risas.

Pasó un rato hasta que finalmente la canción estaba terminada

-_"I'm just gonna live" _– terminaron de cantar juntos.

Hayley comenzó a reír mientras observaba a Josh. De pronto se puso de pie y comenzó a subir por la escalera de cuerdas para llegar hasta la casita del árbol. Josh la imitó.

Ya dentro de las cuatro paredes de madera, observan los dibujos pegados en ellas. En una de las esquinas había una caja con varias cosas dentro. Hayley tomó un álbum de fotos y comenzó a mirar detenidamente las fotografías.

-oh, que diferentes éramos – comentó

-si, mira tu cabello… ya no recordaba que era de ese color – agregó Josh riendo

-si, yo no recordaba que alguna vez fuiste delgado – dijo Hayley divertida

En una de las páginas había una fotografía de ellos juntos, se veían como dos niños de una postal.

Ambos se quedaron observando la fotografía y luego se dieron una mirada para estallar en carcajadas nuevamente.

Hayley se acercó a él y entre risas lo besó. Josh no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y por un momento recordó cuando eran pequeños y todo era diferente.

-lo siento – dijo Hayley alejándose de él. Ella estaba ruborizada igual que una niña pequeña.

-sin eso, la escena no habría estado completa – comentó él también con las mejillas rosadas.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa inocente, igual que dos niños pequeños.


End file.
